villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stu Macher
Stuart "Stu" Macher is the best friend of Billy Loomis and the secondary antagonist of Scream. During the Woodsboro Massacre, he was one of the two serial killers to take on the Ghostface mantle. He was portrayed by Matthew Lillard. Biography Scream Stu helps Billy in the killings apparently for no real reason, except for "peer pressure". Stu helped Billy - under leadership of Roman Bridger - murder Sidney Prescott (the protagonist)'s mother Maureen Prescott after an affair with Billy's parents which forced Debbie Loomis to divorce with Billy's dad. Woodsboro Massacare A year later, they attack Casey Becker and Steve Orth in the middle of the night. While Billy threatens Casey, Stu straps Steve in a chair and, though unseen is stabbed viciously. Stu then attacks Casey, stabs her and ties her lifeless body into a tree, in which her parents look in horror. The next day, Stu, Billy, Sidney, Stu's girlfriend Tatum Riley & geek Randy Meeks discuss the murders on a fountain. Later that day, Sidney Prescott is called by Billy and threatens her. After Sidney - under the belief that the threatener was on her front porch - locks the door to the inside. However, little did she know that the killer was inside her house and hiding in a closet, in which Stu attacks her, but fails to after he is locked out of Sid's room. Billy comes in and pretends to comfort her, but runs away when she finds that his cell dropped on the floor, believing that he called and pursued her. Billy is arrested, but is released when Stu calls Prescott again. Stu and Billy confront Randy Meeks at a video game store about the murderer's identity. After a citywide curfew is placed, school is suspended for the time being. Stu has a party with his friends to celebrate. Meanwhile, Billy kills Tatum Riley by incapicitating her with a garage door. When Randy Meeks finds out that Prinipal Himbry was found dead - Billy previously killed him - a majority of the guests leave the house, with only Randy Meeks still attending. While Billy and Prescott have sex in the upper level, Billy is slashed by Stu and pursues Prescott. While Billy in his costume attempts to kill Meeks - however, is distracted by Prescott screaming, Stu finds Prescott hiding in a news van belonging to fame-seeking reporter Gale Weathers with her cameraman Kenny and slashes the latter. Prescott is wounded, but manages to escape. Billy talks to Randy at some point escapes the house and blames Stu for the murders, assuming he went mad, but Stu blames Randy for the same reason. Billy appears alive - believed to be dead - and shoots Randy. Billy and Stu reveals themselves to be the masterminds behind the massacre. The two confront Prescott and tell their plan to her and reveal that they killed her mother. The two stab each other to make it look like they were victims of an attack and plan to survive and make a "sequel" murder. Death When Gale Weathers threatens the duo, Prescott makes a run for it and hides in a closet, turning the tables and threatening them with their voice-changer. Billy knocks out Weathers and is attacked by Sidney with an umbrella. Stu intervenes by attacking Sid, but is distracted when she bites his hand. Prescott knocks down on an injured Stu the TV above his body, electrocuting him to death. Victims *Maureen Prescott - Stabbed in groin/chest twice/head by Stu Macher and Billy Loomis *Steven Orth - Gutted with knife by Stu Macher *Kenny Jones - Throat slit with knife by Stu Macher Quotes Gallery Stu.jpg|Stu Macher's crazy face Scream Stu2.jpg|Stu with Billy and Stu's evil grin Trivia *One of his most famous lines, "You fucking hit me with the phone, dick" wasn't scripted and Matthew Lillard improvised it. *Stu is often considered the most insane and comedic killer of the franchise. *Lillard dated Neve Campbell (Sidney Prescott's actress) in real life from 1996 to 1998. *Lillard made cameo appearances in the four Scream sequels. External Links Stu Macher on the Scream Wiki Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Pawns Category:Insecure Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen